warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Belannaer
Belannaer the Wise is the second greatest Archmage of Saphery to High Loremaster Teclis himself. At the heart of the Kingdom of Saphery stands the White Tower wherein lies the shrine of Hoeth, the Elven god of Wisdom. This is the greatest repository of historical and magical lore in the world, a collection of grimoires and codices gathered over the centuries by generations of Loremasters. It is here where Belannaer spends his days, hoping one day to be as powerful of a Mage as Teclis. History Belannaer first sought the Tower of Hoeth as a young prince in the reign of Bel-Hathor. The first time he approached the tower he found his path spiraling back upon itself so his long journey carried him wearily back to his starting place. Refusing to give up, he strove harder and more purposefully to reach the tower and returned even more swiftly and even more exhausted. Despairing of ever reaching the tower, he resolved to find wisdom in his own heart and turned his back upon the White Tower. But now, to his surprise, no matter how he attempted to turn aside, he found the tower's needle-thin spire looming up in front of him. This was the first step of Belannaer upon the path of wisdom. At the time when the Norse began raiding Ulthuan in earnest Belannaer was one of the wizards whose magic shrouded the coast of Ulthuan in a maze of spells, making it almost impossible for raiders to reach the Elven Kingdoms. Later he accompanied Finubar in his travels eastwards to the Old World and shared in his rediscovery of the lost kindred of Wood Elves and the first contact with the human realms. Belannaer became a great mage and a teacher of sorcery to true seekers of knowledge. As a frail youth Teclis himself studied at the feet of Belannaer, absorbing and eventually coming to surpass his master's knowledge. When Teclis resolved to leave the White Tower and go in search of his brother Tyrion, it was Belannaer who persuaded the then High Loremaster Cyeos to give Teclis the War Crown of Saphery and release him from his vows of obedience. ' These days Belannaer sits in the White Tower and reflects upon a lifetime of study. He is painfully aware that his duties have not yet ended. He senses that a greater challenge lies ahead, and that his powers will be sorely tested before he is allowed to find peace. Amongst his many tasks he gathers information from the Sword Masters who roam the lands of Ulthuan, searching out Dark Elf spies and uncovering their destructive plots. When the enemies of the White Tower strike he will be ready, and the Sword Masters shall accompany him as they march to do battle. Belannaer and the unit he is with are surrounded by magic that confuses and disorientates known as the ''Glamour of Hoeth, so deeply is the old Loremaster imbued with magic. Enemies find it inexplicably difficult to judge the distance to their foes, seeing their targets receding before their eyes. Magic Items *'''Cloak of Stars: The Loremaster of Hoeth wears an enchanted cloak. The runes woven into its fabric tell of the virtues of wisdom, patience and self-control. They warn that violence is not a path to wisdom. Those that attack the wearer of the cloak will feel the weight of the world resting ever heavier on them, and their blows lack strength and purpose. *'Blade of Bel-Korhadris': This sword was the weapon of Bel-Korhadris, the Phoenix King who ordered the construction of the White Tower of Hoeth. The Blade of Bel-Korhardris is usually attached to the highest pinnacle of the Tower of Hoeth, where the setting sun catches its tip at the Hour of Dragon. The magic of the blade catches and entraps the rays of the sun and makes the sword blaze throughout the night. When the Sword Masters go to war, Belannaer takes the sword with him and vows to use it only for good, faithful to the principles of the great Scholar-King. *'The Book of the Phoenix': The Book of the Phoenix tells the ancient legend of Asuryan – an allegorical story of the fate of all civilizations, of birth, growth, glory, decline and eventual destruction. By reading one of the verses of the book, Belannaer may gain one of several effects, unless the book is destroyed or nullified by some means. **''The Verse of Rebirth'': If Belannaer is ever killed, he will immediately burst into flames and return to life with a set amount of wounds. This verse can only be used once per battle. **''The Verse of Flame Eternal'': This verse will allow Belannaer to cast one of his spells without expending energy. **''The Verse of Destruction'': This verse will double the strength of Belannaer. *'Staff of Cyeos': The old High Loremaster left just one mighty artefact as an heirloom to his most beloved pupil Belannaer – a magic staff crafted by his own hand that can reinforce the caster's spells and make them harder to dispel. Source * : Warhammer Armies: High Elves (5th Edition) ** : pg. 88 ** : pg. 89 * : Warhammer Armies: High Elves (7th Edition) ** : pg. 41 * : The End Times Vol I: Nagash ** : pg. 154 es:Belannaer Category:Loremasters Category:B